kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandman (Criminal)
Flint Marko, otherwise known as the Sandman, is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "A Year of Misery" as one of several mini-bosses fought in the Spider-Island campaign. Marko was originally a hired thug for Tombstone's criminal operations, as he was always aiming for the big score to gain enough money in his robberies to live comfortably. He was later selected by Norman Osborn to serve as a test subject in sub-dermal armor application, but a freak accident resulted in him becoming a sentient mass of biological sand-like substance. He was originally apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D. while going on a rampage, but he later broke out with the Green Goblin's help and now serves as one of his henchmen in his efforts to conquer Spider-Island. Story Backstory (An MCU/Spectacular Spider-Man version of his comics backstory) Between The Journey and A Year of Misery (His initial appearance in Spectacular Spider-Man Season 1) A Year of Misery (An adaptation of his appearances in SSM Season 1 & 2, incorporating mentions of the rest of the MCU circa beginning of Phase 2) An Empire of Dreams (Is taking a leave of absence from the Sinister Six to rethink his life, wondering if he should continue being a criminal and go for the big score, or maybe make something better of himself with his powers...) Encoded Truths (Rescues Rhino from the police in an attempt to get him to rekindle their old friendship and make something better of his life, but is rejected; promises nonetheless to keep an eye on his old buddy to make sure nothing happens to him; finds out that his divorced wife Emma Alvarado is trying to raise their two daughters, Keemia Alvarado-Marko and Penny Marko, but is having trouble paying for their living, which gives him pause as to wonder if this is the reason why he wanted the Big Score to begin with...) Return of the Keyblade (Teams up with the rest of the Sinister Six for old times' sake to protect the Earth and his family from the threat of Thanos and his Black Order during the events of Infinity War; is among the victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi Snap, then revived by Hulk's counter-Snap and joins the Avengers Army in battling against Emperor Palpatine's forces in the Keyblade War) One Last Reminder (Has started seeing Emma again in between serving parole for his attempts to reform after the whole Infinity War Snap debacle, even going so far as to try and form a relationship with his daughters, but finds out Penny is suffering from a terminal illness, which causes him to slowly slip back into his old criminal habits to try and provide for her medical bills; ends up seemingly getting possessed by the ghost of the Earth Titan Lythos during the events of Spider-Man Far from Home, but is actually revealed to have been blackmailed by Mysterio and Mirage into serving as an open threat for the Sinister Six to defeat so that they may rise to power as Midgard's new heroes) Appearance and Personality Abilities Boss Strategy Boss Theme:'' Dance to the Death'' Gallery Sandman armor.jpg|Sandman wearing the armor provided to him by Norman Osborn and Miles Warren Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Mutants Category:Criminals Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:Earthbenders Category:Hammerer Category:Thieves Category:Mercenaries Category:The Sinister Six Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Earth Elementals Category:The Thunderbolts Category:Thugs Category:Mysterio's Crew Category:The Kingpin's Criminal Empire